By my padawan's side
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: My first Song-Fic. Anakin knows, that there's something bothering his padawan, but has Ahsoka the heart to tell him? Rated T for violence.


_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody. This is jediclonecowgirl, presenting my first Song-Fiction. It's with Anakin and Ahsoka as friends in "Stand by your side" by Celine Dion.

Anakin: Is this cheesy song really necessary?

Me: OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Anakin: Hey! I just wanted to ask for a less cheesy song! Not more and not less!

Me: Look Anakin, I've NO idea how you got in this room, but would you PLEASE get out of here, before I'm going to make you?

Anakin: I better run now.

Me: You better do, so I can start.

_I cry and you comfort me. I'm lost and you hear my scream. So it's hard to watch you falling, when you run so deep in me. You live in me._

I was walking up and down into my quarters on the _"Resolute", _worrying about Ahsoka. We were assigned to a mission on Felucia, but she came to the cruiser all beaten up. She was beaten up pretty darn good. She had blamed it onto the last battle, but I clearly didn't belive her. In the last battle things maybe got a little ugly and Ahsoka has had a few bruises after this, but as I saw her, she was ALL COVERED into scraps and bruises. That couldn't have been from the last battle. I wondered, why my padawan wasn't telling me, what was wrong with her. Than, all of a sudden, I heared Ahsoka's crying from out of her quarters. Her quarters, were opposite to mine. I knew I had to go in there now. My apprentice needed me. I left my quarters immidatly and walked in front of Ahsoka's door. I quickly opened it, walked in and closed the door. Ahsoka was lying on her bed, her face burried into the pillow, and cried.

,,Snips? What's wrong?", I asked and placed a comforting hand onto her back.

Ahsoka kept crying for a few more seconds, but then she jerked up. As she saw, that it was just me, she relaxed a little and sat up.

,,M-master? What are you doing here?", she asked stunned.

,,I know, that you're hiding something from me Snips. That thing really seems to be bothering you. Don't you want to tell me?", I asked back.

,,You probably won't belive me that.", she sighed.

,,Snips...you can tell me everything. You really can trust me.", i replied soothingly.

I wasn't able to get the thought outta my mind, that someone has done something really terrible to Ahsoka. But whatever it was, this somebody would regret it, after he got into my fingers. No one hurts my padawan! NO ONE gets away, with things like this. Whoever this had been, would have to pay. As I let this thought play through my head Ahsoka let out a sob and told me the horrible story.

_Gonna stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now and I know I can make you belive again._

,,As I had gotten done with my sparring this night I made my way to my quarters. but then this nineteen year-old came through the hallway. He was drunk and barely able to stand. Then he suddenly heads for me and starts yelling at me. That it's my fault, that he always fails on missions and that his master hates him. And that I had deserved the horriblest of masters at the temple. A master, that yells at me and slaps me everytime, when I do something wrong. Then he said I didn't deserve a master, who cares about me and that I deserved one, who lets me die in the first oppertunity. Then he suddenly force-threw me against a wall and hit me until I was barely able to stand. He said, if I told you, any of the other knights, or the council, he'd k-kill me. Oh Skyguy...", she told me the whole story, before bursting into the tears again.

That really just made my anger about this grow bigger. I knew, that I needed to do something, about this, but now I needed to be there for my padawan. This made me hold back my anger a little. I wrappen an arm around Ahsoka and pulled her into a tight embrace. I wanted to make her feel save. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

,,Shh Snips. S'okay. I'm here and I won't let this guy hurt you. I promise.", I soothed her.

_I walk, but you can run through fire. I search for reasons and baby you inspire, but I...I know somebody hurt you and I know you really need a friend. Well you can take my hand._

,,Ahsoka, why did you keep that inside you? That's going against the jedi-code extremly!", I said, after Ahsoka had calmed down a little.

,,He said, that I deserved to life in scaredness and taht he was going to slaughter me, when I'm telling someone, who could get him in trouble for this.", Ahsoka replied.

Her voice was still trembling. How could a padawan be so cold and heartless, to take his anger out onto a twelve year-old? I didn't know.

,,Some other people know beside me. Or not?", I asked.

,,Savina knows. No one else. I told her, not to tell it to anyone. Especially not you or her own master. Oh Skyguy, I'm so sorry.", Ahsoka sobbed.

,,For what? You just did this, because you were afraid. I'm pretty sure, that the council will understand this. But, that this boy took his anger out on you...I'm pretty sure, that the council will kick him out of the order.", I soothed Ahsoka and took her hand with my flesh hand. She squeezed it, as if I would disappear otherwise.

_Gonna stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now and I know I can make you belive again._

,,Do you want to go to the med-bay? You still look pretty bad.", I mumbled and brushed Ahsoka's remaining tears away.

,,Yes I do.", she mumbled and gave me a smile. Not much of it, but a smile.

So we went out of her quarters and to the med-bay. I never let go off Ahsoka's hand on the way there. I just had to wait outside, as her injuries got treated. I didn't really support this, but I couldn't blabber the medics into their job. As Ahsoka came back out she really looked more like a twelve year-old Torgruta again, but I could see it at her eyes, how tierd she was.

_When you feel, like you can't go on, don't you know you'll never walk alone. You live in me._

,,Tierd Snips?", I asked gently.

,,Yes Skyguy.", she yawned.

She was so beaten and exthaused, that I had to steer her back to her quarters. She fell onto her bed, as soon as we got there.

,,Skyguy?", she mumbled.

,,Yes Snips?", I asked and smiled gently.

,,Thank you.", she whispered.

,,For what?", I asked.

,,For helping me through that. I don't think I could've made it all alone.", she whispered.

,,Snips, I'm your master and I hate it to see you hurting. I'll be there for you. No matter what.", I replied.

Ahsoka really was the greatest padawan I could have. But she was more than just an apprentice to me. She was like a little sister to me and that was probably the reason, that I hated to see her hurting.

,,Thanks master.", she whispered.

,,You're welcome, my padawan.", I whispered quietly, before she lied down. I pulled the blanket over her and soon after that, she passed out. A few minutes later, when she was sleeping peacefully, I sneaked outta her room.

,,Don't worry Snips. I'll always stand by your side.", I whispered as I stood onto the hallway again.

I knew, that Ahsoka and I always could count on each other and fight together through our problems. We would always stand by each others side.

_Gonna stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now and I know I can make you belive again._

_I'm gonna stand...stand by your side...kiss all your tears away tonight._

_I'm gonna stand, (wanna look in you eyes now) stand by your side._

_Make you belive again (and see you smiling again.)_

_**Ending word: **_Whew! That really was a whole load of work, since Anakin and Ahsoka didn't want to cooperate with me, about all this. I had to write some parts over a million times.

Anakin: Like the master, so the padawan. *smirks*

Me: How did you get in here again?

Anakin: Next time, when you don't want your characters to bust into you starting or ending words, keep you door locked.

Me: Ge outta here.

Anakin: Fine!

Me: I'd love, if you leave some reviews behind. But that can wait, if you have little siblings, who need you to comfort them, because someone has beaten them up.

Bye, bye and...

_May the force be with you._


End file.
